The present invention generally relates to targets for use in sporting goals such as soccer goals and hockey goals.
In the absence of a goal tender, a target that is suitable for shooting at by players is needed. Typical targets that have been used in the past are often quite large and are mounted as either a permanent or removable fixture within the goal. For example, in hockey, a board is attached to the goal posts or crossbar, the board having openings in the upper left and right and lower left and right corners and along the bottom center of the goal.
Some other targets of the prior art are discussed in the patents listed below:
The present invention includes a target device positionable in an infinite number of positions within a sports goal having left and right upright members and a crossbar connecting the upright members. The device includes a main body generally comprised of a sheet material. A pair of spaced apart adjustable straps engaging an upper portion of the main body and are used for suspending the main body from the crossbar of the goal. An elastic cord extends through a lower portion of the main body and has first and second ends for attaching to the left and right upright members, respectively.